


GTHB 5/25 - Sharing Ice-Cream

by Blanketempress



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanketempress/pseuds/Blanketempress
Summary: I'm fucking in love with Twig and I got Boci's blessing to steal them for fics purposes so here it goes





	GTHB 5/25 - Sharing Ice-Cream

“I’m not upset.”

“Huh.”

You roll your eyes at that answer. Smug face. Fake detached attitude.

Cute. You picked that thought. More like Logan wanted you to pick it, judging by how the corner of their mouth lifts in a smirk, just a bit. It only makes you groan again.

Childish. You certainly hope that they picked this thought. There’s a faint laugh, and they hand you the ice cream carton they were holding over your head. You don’t make a move for it, actually kind of irritated by the whole situation. It’s ridiculous and to your expense.

“Come on, Daze. We can share.”

“Could have, if you asked nicely.”

They lean forward and kiss your cheek, smile now really fond.

“Was that nice enough?”

Acting grumpy and making an actual deal out of all this only makes you look stupid, you reason. But you can’t let them win this easily. You take the spoon from their hand and help yourself with the ice cream, stuffing your face rather than answering. You spend the next minute quite literally frozen, only now realizing your mistake as your mouth stops functioning and your brain sends you signals that translate into “what the hell”.

“Brain-freeze?”

“ ‘ut up.”

They shake their head and take back the spoon, less reckless than you were with the ice-cream. You’d call them smug but you’ve met Ortega, you know what smugness looks like. You’re actually fond of that half smile of theirs. Of the way they lower their gaze and just glance at you now and then. Pleased. Relaxed. Moments of peace like these are rare, both for you and for them. Annoyance finally melts and you scoot closer, feeling them flinch but then they move just a bit, turning toward you.

A movie would be nice. The thought was loud, they agree. The debate is all silent, browsing through movies you liked, some you’d like to see. They agree or disagree, bringing up titles of their own. It’s now a strangely familiar process. Probably the first time you ever find a perfectly innocent use of your telepathic gifts and that thought makes you smile. Logan’s smile is a bit bitter in return, so you lean close to kiss the corner of their mouth.

“Let’s watch Alien.”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
